sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One: "Hot Days"
Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - General Mjolnir's Office *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground'' *April 28th, 2011 (Opened on the 30th) **April 30th, 2024 Asid paused, standing in the door of his old office, looking it over mutely. He'd spent the past few months trying to learn everything he could about his own past, and his life. He'd avoided Nolan very carefully, since Asid's first post-coma post-mission debriefing. As he stepped into his office, grateful it wasn't as hot as it was up on the surface, his eyes raked over the neat, OCDish organization and preservation of various artifacts. "So...." He murmured out loud. "I designed this office." He shivered, slightly. "Man, I musta been reallly messed up." Over the past few months, he had shown some... changes, from who he'd been, as well as begun to have a sort-of stutter, that seemed to afflict him at odd moments. David Eddings David stood in the control center, where he could easily access the base PA. Yes, while he could do it from anywhere, he chose to do it from the command & control building. =^= All personnel, please report to the parade ground. I say again, all personnel, please report to the parade ground. =^= He had made it clear this would be coming, and the inspection stage had been left set up, the area about the size of a football field to comfortably accommodate all the SGC's personnel. ---- *Captain Anthony Lowrey, British Army **Radio Operator, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Base Housing - Anthony Lowrey's Home *April 30th, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 After hearing the call for all personnel to the parade ground, Anthony jumped up from the bed he was lying on. Finally, a chance to wear my No. 2s. He slid on his khakis and started heading towards the area. It was nicely laid out, obviously a big event was about to occur. Brushing off his uniform, he straightened out his ribbons and made sure the three pips on his shoulder were all aligned. He stood as right marker for the parade, and at ease while he waited for everyone to arrive. ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Engineering & Weapons Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Base Housing - Sara Cafferey's Home *April 30th, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 =^= All personnel, please report to the parade ground. I say again, all personnel, please report to the parade ground. =^= Sara was sitting on the edge of the bed staring in to a darkened corner of the room. Ever since that mission back in February she had basically shut down; oh sure she pretended to be up beat especially around SG-2, but when she was alone she crashed and she crashed hard. Sighing she rose up and slipped in to her dress uniform before heading to the parade grounds. ~''What now?~ she thought to herself. On her way she ran in to Major Craig, who was also in his dress uniform. He looked none the worse for wear. "Captain," Major Craig greeted. Sara nodded her head and replied, "Major. Any idea what's going on?" She watched David shake his head. ~''Oh that helps.~ she thought to herself. They both arrived at the parade grounds together and took up positions near the stage while they waited for the others. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital *April 30th, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 =^= All personnel, please report to the parade ground. I say again, all personnel, please report to the parade ground. =^= Audie rolled her eyes as she finished stocking some of the shelves in the Infirmary. 'No rest for the wicked' seemed an apt phrase. Of course, she'd had plenty of rest for most of March after her miscarriage, and had started to go stir-crazy, not having anything to do. It had been a rough time for her, but, oddly, now that she looked back on it, it had had its good sides, too. Since that night, they had opened up to each other about the way they were feeling, and while the amnesia was still a barrier, they were living more comfortably together. They still had separate rooms but still cuddled now and then, and they talked more, and Audie was happy again...at least as happy as could be expected under the circumstances. Now, with the call to assembly, she at least had an excuse to escape the tedium of work. Trotting through the building, she made it outside and into the sunshine, happy for the natural warmth on her face. At the parade ground, she glanced around to see if Asid was there yet and spotted Sara. Moving next to her, she grinned. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked, trying not to be intrusive, but knowing something was going on. It hadn't been that long ago that she'd had that same look in her eyes. If she could, she'd try to get them alone and talk. "So, what are they planning this time?" ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Engineering & Weapons Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *April 30th, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 Sara gave a small, friendly smile to Audie. "Hey Audie," she replied, "I have no clue as to whats going on." Sara ignored Audie's other question for the present; she didn't know how to answer it. What could she say?! She couldn't let on the fact that she was depressed, nor the fact that she had a good reason to be. Sighing, she rubbed the back of her neck. She had heard about what had happened with Audie; the miscarriage and all. She did feel sorry for her, but had a feeling that Audie didn't want her pity. "I'm... sorry for what happened. I can't imagine the hurt you must have gone through. I guess those bastards really did a number on us all." Sara said. She thought back to her last doctor's appointment. Two small dark spots; one on her spine the other in her brain. The doctor had said he had no idea what they were and had said that they would only watch them for now. That had been a month ago. Now after yesterday's appointment... Sara shook her head. No; no need to dwell on what the doctor's had told her. ---- *Captain Chicago Eastlyn, United States Air Force **''Acting'' Executive Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *April 30th, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 Chicago had been abit shaken up from the last mission. She knew there were others more worse off than her, but she still thought about it constantly. And she had no one to use as a sounding board. Even though she was part of a team and she trusted them and all that jazz, she was still fairly new to the SGC and hadn't really had the chance to make connections with people. Not that the concept was new to her, she'd been shutting herself off from others since her parents died when she was fifteen and she was shipped off to the States. But now, she realized that she was slowly killing herself inside by keeping eveything to herself, so Chicago was going to try her hardest not to clam up and shut down when people asked her about her family and such. It would take a while but she was willing to try. This had all been running through her head as she was walking through the SGC to the parade ground. As she stepped outside into the sunlight, she squinted as her eyes got used to the light. Seeing the CO of SG3, Captain Cafferey and General Mjolnir's wife, Audie standing near the stage, she decided to at least go and stand next to them. She'd rather stand next to two people she knew the names of than two people she had never even met before. So, as the young Captain made her way up to the two ladies, she gave a nod and offered a sort of weak smile, not knowing quite what to do after that, seeing as both the women had been through a significantly higher amount of greif than her lately. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *April 30th, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 "I'm... sorry for what happened. I can't imagine the hurt you must have gone through. I guess those bastards really did a number on us all." Sara said. Audie took a breath, then smiled, a genuine expression. "Thank you," she answered with a shrug. "It was hard, it still is, but somehow it helped with Asid..." Something she couldn't really explain. "Sometimes it still feels like I'm going to implode, but... we manage." She kept her tone low, not wanting to be overheard. She glanced over as another officer moved up beside them. Fortunately, formalities weren't strictly adhered to, so she didn't salute, but, rather, offered a smile. "Hi. You're Captain Eastlyn, right?" ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground'' *April 30th, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 Asid stepped onto the field, taking his place among the SG teams in the front of the rest of the assembled personnel. Twenty-six teams, he knew that off-hand. Averaging of four to five people each. And a support staff of several thousand. Once his responsibility. With a grin, he watched as David Eddings stepped onto the stage, watching them. David Eddings David glanced over the assembled teams, before rapping his fingers against the mic that jutted up from the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen. You're all likely wondering why you were called here. Truth be told, it is to recognize and honor some of our fellow civilians and soldiers, who live and die at our sides." He paused, to clear his throat. "I would like Captain Sara Cafferey, Major Nolan Etearna, Corporal Dolly Kenton, Captain Anthony Lowrey, Sergeant 1st Class Jacob Miller, and Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir to please join me up on the stage." ---- *Captain Anthony Lowrey, British Army **Radio Operator, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *April 30th, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 Anthony calmly stood at ease while he saw crowds of people turning up. Once his name had been called up, he was off guard. He didn't realise that the General called his name for a few seconds until he got a prod from a nearby Airman. Marching up to the stage, he stood and awaited for the other aforementioned airmen, soldiers and sailors to arrive on stage. He glanced at the general, and then to his pips. Probably gonna rip 'em off after the other argument last week. ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Engineering & Weapons Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *May 1st, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 ~''Oh great.~ Sara thought to herself. She really didn't want to go up there but it wasn't like she could openly refuse, so she calmly walked on to the stage and stood at attention on Captain Lowrey's right side. She kept her eyes straight ahead, face calm and relaxed even though she didn't want to be up there in the first place. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *May 1st, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 Audie was startled to hear her name called, and a little dismayed. She was only in her fatigues, and those were a bit rumpled from working. Still, it wasn't as if she had a choice, so she went up on the stage and stood beside Sara, reaching over to quickly give her had a squeeze. Then she spotted Asid in the assembly and smiled. ---- *Staff Sergeant James Rehnold, United States Air Force **Medic, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *May 1st, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 James had been one of the first to report to the parade grounds, by which he was surprised. Surprised at how fast he had managed to memorize where was what in the SGC even though his sense of orientation could use some work. Truth be told, he felt almost comfortable with his new assignment, despite his attempts at joining the Atlantis Expedition. What he could not get used to however was the names. He still hadn't managed to memorize a fourth of them and still called his teammates and other base personnel by their ranks, or as "sirs" and "ma'ams" if they were his superiors. But all in all, he couldn't complain. The hours were good, the pay was satisfactory and the prospect of exploring alien worlds didn't seem so frightening right now. But he was over-thinking again, so he snapped himself out of his torrent of thoughts and concentrated on the men and women called at the stage. ''This is going to be a long day... ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *May 1st, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 SGC Base Hospital - March 1st Emily groaned as she started to come too. She expected to see the cell like hospital room off world but was relieved as the all too familiar ceiling of the SGC infirmary came into focus. She felt a warm numb feeling that was enough to tell her she had been sedated. Within a few moments the face of Major Jensen the Swedish CMO appeared over her. "How are you feeling?" She asked. She tried to speak and only groaned, a straw was set on her lips and she sucked back on the room temperature water. "Numb." The blond nodded, "The sedate should wear off with the hour. We had to sedate you when we got you back here to slow your metabolic functions. Whatever drugs they had you on were pushing your body so hard you would likely have gone into cardiac arrest. From what we can tell they were designed to allow the baby to develop in a matter of weeks instead of months." ~''Baby!~ Emily thought as she looked down. "It's okay Colonel. Once we sedated you your activity levels return to normal. However, you are in fact pregnant, the equivalent of about two and half weeks along." She replied. "Doctor, can the pregnancy be aborted?" She asked. Doctor Jensen nodded, "We aren't really equipped for this, and for your own privacy I'd like to have you transfered to Janet Fraiser Memorial, and have the procedure performed there." Emily just nodded, the sooner it was over the better. '''Janet Fraiser Memorial - March 5th' Emily looked out the window as a pair of birds flew by. She had had the procedure three days ago and was still under observation, which due to the events that had taken place also included daily counseling sessions. She hated it and just wanted to get back to work, but knew she wouldn't be cleared until she did. She'd just finished her session for the day and was waiting, waiting for the day to be over and she could go to bed, there really wasn't anything else to do. A few members of the SGC had stopped by but for the most part she spent her days laying in bed. She'd given up trying to keep busy, all that had done is lead to her racking up several grand in online shopping in a matter a few hours. SGC Parade Ground Despite being two months since the mission she still hadn't been cleared for off world duty. Released from the hospital and back on base she had been doing busy work for the most part. Helping train new SGC recruits and conducting reviews of younger team leaders, but she hadn't been allowed off world. That added with another team shuffle had left SG-1 bouncing back and forth between missions lead by there new XO Major Craig and mission occasionally lead by Colonel Levi. Now she was standing with her team watching those called head up on Stage, her team medic included. ---- *Doctor Samantha "Sam" Ford, United Kingdom Goverment **Medical Officer, Stargate Command **Medic, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital - Operating Theater *Captain Thomas Smith, Special Air Service **Team Member, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Gym - Changing Room *May 1st, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 When the announcement came over the internal communication system, Sam was in the middle of surgery at the time. It wasn't something she could just leave. A member of SG-15 had a run in with an old well that had been covered over. Once she was finished, she dashed into the changing room and got into what she called her 'base uniform'. Checking her SG-2 patches were attached, she made her way out on to the parade ground. Sam Ford - Parade Ground Making her way through the crowd, she made her way to where SG-2 should be. She had just caught the end of the General's opening words as she found them. She watched as Anthony and the others walked up on to the stage. Spotting Chicago, Sam took her place beside her. "Hey, did I miss much?" She asked as she straightened her self out. She smiled as she looked up at Anthony. Their secluded date which was meant to take part after the mission in February, got put on hold. Sam had the girls of SG-1 and 3 to look after. And after that, they didn't have the chance. She was hoping tonight could be the night. She had only one hour left on her shift so would have plenty of time to get ready. Thomas Smith - Gym Changing Room Tom had spent most of the day in the gym. After him fall, while escaping the fort, he had been on light duties, not that he wanted to. He was getting a check today to see if he would be fit enough to carry on as normal. He was just getting changed so decided to go for his No 2s, witch hung in his locker. He wasn't much for formality so tried to wear it as little as possible. He felt on this occasion it was required. Thomas Smith - Parade Ground A few people had started to gather when Tom arrived. He worked his way through the groups looking for his team, but before he could, General Eddings began to speak. He chose to pick a place and stand there. Once he heard Nolan's, Dolly's and Jake's names be called, he sighed a little. Well, looks as if I'm stuck here on my own. He suddenly saw Dr Ford coming through the crowd and stand next to Captain Eastlyn. Ford he knew from his medicals, but Eastlyn he didn't really know. He spoke to her on occasions, but only in work related tone. ---- *Captain Chicago Eastlyn, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Parade Ground *May 2nd, 2011 **April 30th, 2024 Chicago was put at ease briefly when Audie turned and gave her a smile. She knew her name? Chicago didn't think she was very well known around here yet, not that it really mattered. She gave the woman a nod, "Surely am, Chief." She wasn't bothered by the lack of salute, formalities weren't a huge thing in general around here, and she liked it like that. Of course, you still showed respect to your superiors, but it wasn't a big deal if you forgot to salute, stuff like that. As Audie and Sara were called on stage, Chicago gave them a smile as they left their place in the crowd, and so she was by herself again. That was until Sam Ford, the medic on her team, and probably one of the few people she actually knew relatively well at the SGC appeared beside her. "Hey, did I miss much?" Chicago gave her a smile, "Running abit late are we, Dr. Ford?" she said jokingly, "No you haven't missed very much at all, a heap of people got called up on stage, Lowrey included as you can see." She continued, nodding towards the Radio Operator on SG-2. Looking over at Sam, she saw a smile appear on the doctors face. She had thought something was going on there. "Shake your head Dr. Ford, your eyes are stuck," Chicago couldn't help but comment on the matter with a mischievous glint in her eyes, cheeky smile on her face. Looking around quickly, seeing who the stragglers were, emerging from the deep dark corners of the base, she spied someone she hadn't really spoken to much at all, and he looked at a bit of a loss on who to stand with, seeing as his SG-3 team mates were on the stage, so she called him over. "Smith! Come stand with us. You look lost there all by yourself." Mayhap not the best way to go about it, but she couldn't just have him standing there all by himself. Where would her decency be then? Chapter 01: "Hot Days" Hot Days